Genie
Genie is the spirit of the magic lamp. A recurring character and Summon in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is originally from the Disney movie "Aladdin" Genie has appeared in all three released games, and screenshots have confirmed he will appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, though it is not yet know if he will again be a Summon. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The wacky spirit of the lamp. He spent centuries cooped up in the lamp till Aladdin found him. He must grant three wishes to whoever controls the lamp, even if they are evil. He granted our wish by appearing in "Aladdin" (1992). *'Second Entry' The spirit of the magic lamp, who has been freed by Aladdin with his third wish. Genie has joined forces with Sora and friends to rescue Jasmine from captivity. He will attack all locked-on targets with Showtime. Cost: 2 MP He granted our wish by appearing in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Captive of the magic lamp. Genie must grant the lamp's holder three wishes He longs for freedom, but can only get it if someone uses a wish to set him free. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) Genie spent ten thousand years stuck inside the magic lamp until Aladdin found him. After Genie helped Aladdin defeat Jafar, Aladdin used his third and final wish to set Genie free. For Genie, it's a dream come true. Instead of being at every master's book and call, he's enjoying a carefree life. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aladdin first discovered Genie's lamp in the Cave of Wonders, he planned to use his three wishes to help Jasmine and then win her heart, but all of his wishes ended up being wasted on getting him and his friends out of trouble: the first wish was spent on getting rid of the Heartless attacking and the second one is to rescue Jasmine from Jafar. Eventually, Iago steals Genie's lamp, forcing Genie to show Jafar the keyhole of Agrabah and assisting him in fighting Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin. After Jafar is defeated, Aladdin wishes Genie free from his lamp. He then becomes a Summon for Sora; unlike many of the other Summons, he does so of his own free will, rather than being summoned from a gem. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Genie serves as a fragment of Sora's memory in the Agrabah floor. After Sora defeats Jafar, who is also a fragment of his memory, Genie gives Sora his summon card. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Genie has much less screen time in the second game. When the party reaches Agrabah, they discover Genie has gone off to see the world along with Carpet. He misses most of the action, but arrives near the end of Sora's first visit and disturbs Pete when he is about to free Jafar from his lamp. Aside from that the only important things he does is clear out a sandstorm for Sora and fix Agrabah after Jafar wrecks it. He seems to have somewhat more ego here than in the first game, as he complains that one lousy sandstorm is just too easy and that he didn't get to help in the battle against Jafar. Genie once again becomes a summon partner for Sora once the Lamp Charm is obtained. His newest feature is copying Sora's Drive forms and wielding his own copy of the Keyblade. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Genie has been seen in a screenshot with Roxas, which indicates that he will almost certainly reappear in 358/2 Days. Abilities Generally, Genie holds the cosmic power of granting three wishes to the one who holds his lamp. In Kingdom Hearts, after he becomes Sora's summoning ally, he is able to do multiple magic tricks to attack Heartless, such as shooting magic beams and performing the magic spells that Sora already knows by activating the command on the lower section of the menu, Showtime. In Kingdom Hearts II, when Genie once again becomes a summon partner for Sora, he can copy Sora's Drive forms and wielding his own copy of the Keyblade. In each form, he can perform a different kind of attack. However, he can only use Drive Forms according to those Sora obtained. If Sora gets injured, he will heal his wounds. Quotes In cutscenes *"Sorry Al. I'm done taking orders from others." *"After all, we're pals right?" Battle Quotes *"I'm really sorry for this! Run!" *''"AHHHH! Watch out!"' *"Quick, quick, get out of the waaaay!"'' *''"Hellllooooo!"'' *''"Sora, make some room!'' *''"This may leave a mark!"'' *''"Genie, over and out!"'' Trivia *Besides Mickey, Genie is the only Disney character that is able to wield the "Keyblade" though this weapon is most likely a fake imitation of Sora's, as Genie has a very respectful attitude towards Sora and seems to want to serve him, hence becoming a summon. It is unknown if the Keyblade is real or how he obtained it. This may be explained in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Genie is the only Summon that has appeared in every Kingdom Hearts game so far although this may be broken in the games to come. See also * Lamp Charm * Magic Cards Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Summons Category: Agrabah Category: Keyblade Wielders Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Characters Category: 358/2 Days Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories